Chuck E Cheese's
by blamethebigots
Summary: The Cullen's at Chuck E. Cheese's...Yeah crazy. Two-shot, I think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N...This story got made because my little brother dragged me to Chuck E. Cheese's. While I was there I wondered what would happen if Emmett ever went there, or any of the Cullens. **

**IMPORTANTE!! Bella is a vampire with an awesome power to block herself and other people from vampire powers. It is very important in the story...Yeah this is very OOC.**

**_OH YEAH I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...OR CHUCK E. CHEESE'S._**

Child's Play

I had the perfect idea.

I am so happy with my power. This is going to be great."Hey Em," I called. It might be slightly better to have someone as strong as him on my side...never know when your gonna have to get saved after a plan like this. I whispered the plan in Emmett's ear."Oh Yeah, this is gonna be great. I am IN!" I blocked him from Edward's power and ALice would not get any visons of this.

Speaking of Edward...he is going to be so pissed at me after this. It's his fault, if he didn't want me to help him with his _problem_ he shouldn't have told me about it. Too bad, guess he's just gonna have to live with that decision.

Oh well...time to move onto phase 2 of the coolest plan ever.

* * *

"Alice," I called.She ran down from her room to me.

"What?" she asked confused.

"We're going out!" I practically screeched. "Go get Jasper."

"Uhmm...okay" she said slowly, as if I was mentally challenged (A/N...no offense to anyone whoo might take that offensely...hey u never know) As if! This is the most brilliant revenge ever made for all those shopping trips, messed up emotions, cruddy car tune-ups where I had to hitch a ride, and lastly being dazzled into doing stuff I don't want to do!

They are going to be embarrassed beyond their wildest daydreams...haha daydreams 'cause we can't tecnically dream. Oh my! I am staring to sound like Emmett! The dumbness spreads like wildfire through your brain killing all braincells in it's path. Wow...that wasn't wierd at all.

"Please Edward? Don't you trust me?" I said pleadingly in my most convincing voice.

"Of course I do...But I do NOT trust Emmett!" he said. I was trying to get him to put the blindfold on and not cheat and look.

"Please...for me?" I gave him my puppy dog pout. Haha that always works!

"Okay Bella, just promise me you won't drive us off a cliff."

"Okay. I promise not to drive my precious, special car, that almost beats _you _in my affections, off a cliff with you in it."

"That's all I ask." he said smugly. Hehe, little does he know I will be wearing that grin! Mwahahaha. Whoa did I just mentally evil laugh. I seriously need to get away from Emmett for a while...after this prank.

* * *

I had been driving for a half an hour when Alice asked if we were there yet. I was about to answer when Emmet said, "Of course not! We would have taken you out of the car if we were there already. And people say _I'm_ slow." he scoffed. Everyone except him and Alice started laughing hysterically.

"I think she means are we almost there Emmett." I said. "And yes Alice we are, only two more minutes."

Two minutes later...

"Haha! I waas right! It was exactly two minutes!" I said excitedly. "Guys, don't take your blindfolds off _just_ yet." I started to lead them to the second greatest place whose mascot is a mouse...

* * *

**Yeah I was gonna make this a one-shot...but I ran out of time and I wanted to get this part up. Reviews make me smile which is a rare occurence, so please review! They don't make me write faster unlike some writers...I am a naturally slow writer that won't speed up for anything**

**Anyhoo, that's in Breaking Dawn, this is a pretty stupid story so yeah you can be mean. I hope to finish this soon -The Happy Freak**


	2. Do you really want to know?

Part 2...Bum Bum Bummmmm...

**yeah guess what? there's another story like this, but HA they spelt Chuck E. Cheese's wrong but I spelt it right. I had no idea that is was on here...i thought i was original :'( -sob-sob- I was gonna read it, but I was like "they stole my idea" and such so I didn't ( tecnically they did write it first so...) I freaked out when I saw it so if someone would read it for me and tell me if it's like mine it would be much appreciated. I don't want to soil my mind by it's copy-catness...no offense to the person who wrote it AT all.**

**Disclaimer Time...I don't own the Twilight characters and apparently I don't own the idea either...I am REALLY upset at you, other author! Oh and I keep on going between rat and mouse...call him whatever you will.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once we got in Emmett squeeled like a small girl who saw a spider. It made everyone, including me, jump at least three feet in the air."Em, could you possibly tone it down a little?"

"I could, but I'm just so excited!" he squealed again.

"I know I am too," then I squealed.

"Okay, dear, I'm getting really scared," Edward started hesitantly. "The only other time you acted like this was when you 'helped' Rosalie overcome her fear of Diney movies...by taking her to Disney."

"La, la, la. I can't HEAR you!" Emmett practically roared causing many tiny children to look over frightened.

"Well, let's go!" I said cheerfully and pushed all of them to the door. I immeadiately smelled cheap cheese, plastic, and little kid sweat.

"Oh no, ohno, ohno, OH NO! You did NOT bring me here!" Edward said frantically, ripping off his blindfold. If vampires could faint, I'm pretty sure he would at that time. It was HILARIOUS! All the others took off there blindfolds, and, as one, turned toward the exit...where Em was standing. They couldn't use force to get around him because of all the little children.

"Well come on then, no sense just standing here!" I said and pushed them to the guy at the front, stamping hands. He was fairly young and handsome. What a sad fate getting stuck here. He looked up when we came and then looked down agin. He took a double take and stared at me. I heard Rose let at an angry breath. I drag her here and then I get the only younger, not creepy guy's attention.

We must ALL feel bad for the perfect vampire who doesn't get the attention of one male even though all the others are staring right now. Sigh she really must get over herself before I start to think she's a whore.**(I needed to put that in. I mean seriously who wouldn't. I know she had like 5 hours of pain not related to the vampire change, but the rest of her life was virtually perfect. She doesn't have to act all mean girl at Bella all the time even when she KNEW Bella wouldn't tell anyone. She acts like a totally jealous highschooler...and they say they're mature. Seriously!)**

We were stzamped in, me holding Edward's hand the whole time so he wouldn't run away. If he was going to tell me that he was afraid of the most CHILDISH thing to be scared of, he better know that I was going to do something about it. How could ANY person older than 8 be afraid of the CHuck E. Cheese. He was the second most lovable rat in the world. (The first is Mickey of course!) And besides, you could smell the gut in there from a mile away, he was sweating like a pig!

I picked the perfect time. The Birthday party music all of a sudden started up and I pulled Edward as close as he would get to the stage, which wasn't Extremely close, but I knew a way to get the rat close to US.

The man in the mouse costume ran out and all the children and me got excited. The guy took a quick look around and spotted Edward as far as he could get away from me, but still with his hand in mine, so that the moment I relaxed he could run.

The guy obviously thought Edward didn't want to be with me and walked over thinking he would be helping Edward if he gave me his number. What kind of guy keeps his phone number in the pocket of a costume anyways?

Obviously, Edward was not happy with whaat this guy was thinking and his face instantly turned deadly. The guy noticed and slowly backed away toward where the kids were.

I pulled Edward out of there before he could do something stupid. When we were by the car I stopped.

"Edward?" I said proudly.

"Yes?" he replied weakly.

"I think you just overcome your fear of the Chuck E. Cheese mouse!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure.

"The next time you see one just think of the most likely disgusting thoughts that man had, and WHALLA! you instantly get mad and think that all of those guys in those suits are perverted (which they probabaly were) and gone is the terror!"

"Hey, you're right! Thank you." he said joyfully. "Do you know what this means?"

"Uhmmm...no" this time I was unsure and hesitant.

"We are going to get rid of you're fear of clowns." he stated simply.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed loudly, dropping to my knees in the middle of the parking lot.

**FINITE!!**

**Don't you just LOVE dramatic endings. Well thanks for being patient and I'm finally done. YEA! or Boo! depending on how you look at it. Bye!IneedonemorewordtomakeonethousandGood BYE!**


End file.
